Not Alone
by Bradios
Summary: Littlefoot and Zexion each find a weird portal that takes them to a strange world where they are about to find their friends and loved ones but to find...they are truly NOT ALONE. OOC. Cerafoot, Zemyx
1. Prolouge

Space...

One could define it within 2 words..

Black and Empty...

But what people DONT know is the worlds beyond ours...

"Number VI, If you could please step aside for a second?"

"_Yeeesss_... superior"

The worlds we know nothing about...

"Wait up guys! C'mon! Wait up!"

The worlds that speak to us...

"Huh?! What was that?!"

Each sharing the same message...

"What's this?!"

"What's This?"

"What the devil is this?!"

**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

---------------------------------------------------------------- So what do you think?! Reviews are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 1: Union

The barren wasteland of an unknown desert, the dead trees, the cracks in the ground..were all normal on a day like normal. This day however was NOT a normal day...The skies turned from bright blue to a very dark grey. The sudden thick clouds sparked a chain reaction of events that led from a simple drizzle of rain to a hailstorm to a complete thunderstorm. Suddenly, the thunder hit the ground and caused 2 seperate being's bodies until they were completly visible. One being had dark purple hair and a not so cheerful look on his face. He wore a black coat with silver chains covering it, black boots and gloves and carried a book known as a "Lexicon" around with him. He was also very short being that he was stuck being sixteen for most of his life.

The other being wore a green vest over a reddish t-shirt with a picture of a golden dragon on it, he had brown hair and bright yellow tips in it, he also wore black trousers with a flame surrounding each side and white sneakers with red laces. That boy and the other man on the opposite side of him each saw the other and instantly said to each other,

"Who are you?"

Suddenly, after the storm had passed over the area. the dead wasteland suddenly started sprouting grass from the cracks in the ground as plants and trees started to grow from the hardened ground, both the sixteen year old in the black coat and the 10 year old with the green vest wittnessed in astonishment as they saw the hot, dead wasteland turn into a vibrant lively oasis. They could not believe their eyes, especially the 16 year old. Both of them walked towards each other as he then said,

"Do you know....what just happened?"

The other was confused as to not only what happened, but to who he was, where he was and why he was there. Never the less he responded,

"I dont know sir, but can you tell me...who are you?"

The man had only now realised what had happened, he had thought that the next thing that would come out the boys mouth would be: "Where are we and how did we get here?" So, he would answer that question with his name.

"I am Zexion. And to answer your next question...i dont know where we are or how you and i met but-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere 2 figures appeared, One Male, One Female. Each claiming to know one of them. The male had dirty-blonde hair in a mullet and wore the same clothing as Zexion, he was carrying a blue sitar with 2 spikes on each side at the top.

The girl had long Jet Black hair that went down to the middle of her back and was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and black jeans with a chain on one side of it, while wearing black boots and earrings in the shape of crosses.

They both came coming towards Zexion and the unknown man until both of them, realising where they were and who they were, the girl and the man shouted:

"Zexion!!!"

"Littlefoot!"

Both of them could not believe what was going on, the two people that they had been with before they had gone into that dimension...were there in front of them, their faces were blushing as they were embarresed to see them and were both saying the same thing in their mind:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

* * *

OK! That took awhile to do! Hope you like it! Feedback and Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!


	3. Chapter 2: Greetings and Revealtions

In astonishment, both Zexion and Littlefoot looked at each other and at the same time asked the question:

"Who is this person who proclaims to know you?!"

They were both lost and drowning in the confusion of millions of questions they wanted to ask but knew the answer already. But they were already too clueless to ask anything else and in instead just embraced with the prescence of their loved ones. Starting with Zexion as his face just lit up as he looked at Demyx for a second time and just ran towards him and grasped him with his arms, almost like he didnt want to let him go. Cera at the same time ran towards Littlefoot, lunged up and wraped her arms around him as he fell to the ground while she landed on his body. Zexion was almost to the point to crying out of joy because for once in his meaningless life, he actually LOVED someone, Demyx was of course surprised the first time he heard that, but learned to accept it over time, and at the same time his feelings towards Zexion were as described by Vexen to be "very weird" considering that nobody in the organization believed that Zexion could EVER love somebody because of his attitude.

"You're here..."

Thats what Zexion had said to Demyx as he looked down to see Zexion:

"..i havent felt this good...since i was a somebody"

Obviously, Zexion had valued Demyx as not only more than a friend but his secret lover. Then again the organization had two OTHER secret lovebirds who were intoxicated by each other...but thats for another story.

"Why did you follow me, Cera?"

Of course, he was asking this question out of not only concern but out of confusion as he could have only been the only one to have stepped into the portal before it closed. Never the less she gave him a response:

"I dont know why, it was almost like i was called into that portal, i mean its almost like it spoke to me. It MADE me go into that portal!"

Cera's explanation could have made sense for so many reasons, but of course it was confusing and questionable because of the confusion as to whom the voice could be, all would be explained soon. But until then, he had to respond.

"So your saying you went into their out of your own free will?"

"Thats what i just finished explaining!"

Of course, her anger got the best of her, inwhich her temper made her mouth off at him. That of course would not be a wise thing to do.

"You two just shut it! We gotta get to work on the situation at hand. So unless you want to spend the rest of your lives here fighting like a couple of kids. Then do that. BUT! if you want to get the hell out of here, you'll listen to us and get going! Do i make myself clear?!"

Zexion was of course speaking the truth. They had to get going or risk staying there for eternity and he knew it.

"Coming Zexion!!"

Littlefoot and Cera didnt know wether or not to trust Zexion and Demyx, but they knew if they wanted a chance to get out of there and back to their world. They would have to work with them. So, without any second thoughts they left the desert turned oasis and took off.... but Meanwhile, at an unknown location, a dark force was watching them from the shadows...

"Yeeeeeessss.... The trap is set, and our 4 "heroes" will be there by nightfall."

"My lordship, your army has just conqured Radient Garden and are making their way to the western area of the great valley."

"Excellent, Tell the general to be on the lookout and stand guard at regular intervals...we dont want ourselves to get sloppy, do we?"

"Yes, my master"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 3: Brand New Day

Zexion, Littlefoot, Demyx and Cera had made their way to the local town by the afternoon, they were exausted from the trip to the village and were desperate to find a hotel and when they made their way to the center of town Zexion then got their attention and began to speak:

"Okay, since you guys are tired as hell so im going to check out the town for something else to do while you three find a place for us to stay"

"Okay then, come on you guys. Lets get goin!" Demyx said with a smile on his face.

After that Demyx, Littlefoot and Cera left from the center of town and began asking some of the people where they could find a local hotel while Zexion started walking towards a very dark cave, he saw a campfire and over it weird ancient lettering was etched on it saying:

The path ahead is filled with terror. But you will find the way to open the door

"The Door? What could this inscription possibly mean?" Zexion said as his mind began to fill with all sorts of questions, What terror does it mean?, What is the door? and How do we get there? But those would all have to be answered soon enough. Suddenly, from out of the entrance to the cave came a familiar voice that said:

"Hey! Zexion!"

As Zexion turned around to see that the person was Cera who was sent by Demyx to go get Zexion.

"We found this hotel 15 blocks from here! Come on!"

As Zexion left with Cera to the others outside of the hotel as tehy made their way to the room for the night while Zexion told the others about the inscription he saw at the cave:

"Holy Moley Thats heavy!" Said Demyx as he was shocked about what he had just heard.

Littlefoot and Cera were no different as both were contimplating what the hell the message ment...

Never the less before they could get up from the floor, 2 beings teleported into the room, one had long blue hair that looked like it had been bent back with hair gel wearing a red long sleeved hoodie and kickers while wearing bright blue leather jeans.

The other had the same type of hair only black with red tips in it and his fringe at each side, he also had a small black leather collar on his neck, multiple earrings on his ears, a necklace below the collar, a white cross-stitched shirt with long black sleeves with a red stripe in the middle, he also wore a short sleeved black jacket with various red parts on it, he also wore gloves with holes on them, the same pattern with the jacket went for the trousers as well as they were black with various red parts on them and had a chain attatched to the trousers and had black sneakers with red laces.

Zexion and Demyx were suprised by the sudden intrusion while Cera and Littlefoot were scared shitless and were trembeling in fear of what was going on, as Zexion then stood up and began to speak:

"Just tell me who are you, what are you and why are you here?"

As Zexion stopped talking, the man in the red hoodie then walked towards Zexion and began to speak himself:

"My name is Sonic, im a Hedgehog turned Human who can run as fast as the speed of light, and that guy over there is my teammate Shadow." The being known as Sonic said as Zexion began their introductions aswell:

"I'm Zexion, Number VI of Organization XIII, Thats Demyx, Number IX of Organization XIII, the 2 kids over there are Littlefoot, an Aptosaurus turned Human-"

"-An Apto-what?" Littlefoot said Interrupting Zexion

"I'll explain it to you later." Zexion said as he continued to introduce the team

"Anyway, the girl next to him is Cera, a Triceratops or Three-Horn or whatever turned Human"

Sonic was less than suprised to find them because unknown to the others Sonic and Shadow were sent to help the four of them and to tell them about "him" but that would have to wait until the morning....

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location, dark forces are at work...

"Wretched hedgehog scum....they found them" said the unknown figure

"Ivan, your army is here" said his minion

"Good, they shall be sent in the morning to Kakoriko Village. I believe that is where they are gonna go next" said Ivan who then sent his minion away as he continued to watch their actions


	5. Chapter 4: Confrontations and Warfare

It was during the middle of the night, Everybody had fell asleep and was prepared for what might come....except for shadow, he was dreaming of an old nightmare he had hoped to forgotten but like most things in his life..this one did not go away. He was running down a very familiar hallway with a girl he knew all too well, his mind replayed the most horrifying scene in his life, he saw what appeared to be soldiers running behind them as cold sweat began to drip down his head as he saw the soldiers pull out their guns and shot maria and before he could see anymore, his eyes opened as he screamed: "Marrrriiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" he had woken up from the nightmare he was going through. Oddly enough, nobody was woken by his loud yell...everyone...except one. He felt the night sky relaxing as he felt the cold sweat dripping down his forehead as he then took a huge sigh of relief, but the silence was then broken by a familiar voice:

"Who's maria, Shadow?" Littlefoot said as he had been awoken by shadows scream.

"Maria....was a girl i once loved. A girl i once protected. A girl.....who i let down" Shadow slowly spoke as it looked like he was about to shed a tear.

"It's alright, shadow." He said trying to comfort him

"I had an experience like that before..."

"Really? Who was it kiddo?" Shadow asked, confused about the whole situation

"The truth is...my mum died trying to save me." Littlefoot explained trying to hold back any signs that he was about to breakdown.

"Really? From..what?" Shadow then asked once again, wondering what could have killed her.

"A sharptooth came and tried to kill me and cera until my mom came and sacrificed her life to save ours" He answered again holding back any signs of weakness in front of shadow.

Shadow of course knew what he ment by a "sharptooth", he was of course referencing a T-Rex, he already explained the proper terms of people his kind to littlefoot, he was still getting used to it and could explain why he was still saying those terms. Of course, this was about the first time that Shadow had felt compassion for somebody in his life out of pity. He felt strange, like a force was wrenching his gut over and over again.

"Thats pretty brave if you think about it... i mean your mom had the guts to stand up to him, hold up her own against it and save you and your friend. She could be considered a hero if you think about it." Shadow said, trying to cheer up his transformed friend.

"Yeah, i guess..." Littlefoot then said in an obvious soppy voice because of how he looked back on the situation.

"Come on, we gotta get some sleep. Tomorrow we head out." Shadow then said as he looked back at Littlefoot before staring back at the ceiling, trying to get to sleep.

"Okay, see ya in the morning Shadow!" Littlefoot said as he too started to fall asleep again.

* * *

At about 6:30, when the first rays of the sun began to show themselves into the new day, Sonic was the first of the six to wake up, he was blinded by the rays coming from the window and could not help but fall from the top bunk and land on his ass, after that incident he woke up the rest of the group as he hurried the rest of the group to get up and get moving, after 10 minutes of getting ready, Sonic had to speak to the Hotel Manager about how to get to Kakariko Village

"The only way to get there mister sonic is to either fly over or go around en route through the cave of endless darkness" said the hotel manager

"How long should it take to go through there?" Said sonic who was worried about how long it should take to get there

"About a week" said the hotel manager again this time worried about what they would say.

"A WEEK?!! If its gonna take a week then why dont i just do this?!!" Shadow shouted as he then grabbed out a green chaos emerald from Sonic's bag as he then said:

"Everybody grab on! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

In which that Littlefoot, Cera, Zexion, Demyx and Sonic all placed their hands onto Shadow's body as he then raised up his hand with the Chaos Emerald in it and then shouted out:

"Chaos Control!!"

In that very moment all of their bodies then dematerialised into seperate fragments and were flung into the air as they headed towards Kakariko Village, leaving the hotel manager in shock of what just happened.

Their bodies then rematerilised at the front gate of Kakariko Village, Sonic was less than pleased with the rash actions of Shadow:

"Why the hell did you do that shadow?!" Sonic screamed.

"Because if we had taken the the cave "he" would have taken over by then!" Shadow responded in kind, obviously telling him about what would happen if they had taken the long way. Zexion, Demyx, Littlefoot and Cera were all confused on who they were reffering to, which prompted Demyx to ask:

"Who is this person you two keep on mentoning?"

Sonic and Shadow both paused for a second as they tried to explain who "he" was:

"He is an evil man by the name of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, he's enslaved the world of mobius and he's decided to conquer this world as well." Sonic explained, as he paved the way for shadow to continue.

"We believe that he is heading towards this area first then the next and the next until he has conqured every area on this world and every universe and with the help of a certain mysterious evil alien thing. We dont exactly know what his intentions are or wether or not he's doing this, we just need to find him and find out what's going on." Shadow said as he then sensed a dark force in the eastern of where they were, so he grabbed a pair of binoculars and viewed as he saw Eggmans army marching towards Kakariko Village, led by Eggman in his armada battle ship, the "Death Egg"

"Aw, shit" Shadow said as he saw the batteleon move ever closer to the village as the group prepared to attack.


End file.
